legend_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Brendel
A Dwarf of Culhaven who joined Jak Ohmsford in his quest for the Sword of Shannara. Biography He was sent to Tyrsis to get back Hendel's mace, however the city was forbidden to Dwarves. He built a hut between the city walls and a tree. When the Walking Corpses begun storming the city, he lost his war hammer while striking an undead over the cliff. Then he hid in his hut alone. He was visited by Jak Ohmsford and princess Shella Leah who hosted them and they shared their food with him. Together they realized that Brendel was safe in his hut, because unknowingly the undead shunned the vapors of laurel he put in his food. He made a laurel torch for them and briefly joined them to enter the city, but as Stanwicke wouldn't let him in, he returned to his hut. When the visitors asked for Hendel's mace to summon the shade of Stenmin, King Balinor Buckhannah learned of the Seneschal's order to forbid entrance to the Dwarves and annuled the order, coming to Brendel's hut to apologize and agreed to give him the mace. Brendel participated to the Ritual of Summoning in order to learn from Stenmin a way to retrieve the Sword of Shannara, but with the price of condemning themselves to Undeath and Brona's service, should they die before Brona is defeated. Seeing that Jak was consumed while performng the Ritual of Soul Shattering, he knocked the grimoire from his hands. When Allanon tasked Jak to reforge the Sword, Brendel offered to go with him. Brendel followed Jak to Arborlon where he used his skills in reconstructing the elven Rune Diamonds. He molded the Earth Rune Diamond on clay and carved the Air Rune Diamond on a shingle based on Jak's drawing. During the battle of the Streleheim Plains, he stayed in the Elf camp. He gave to Jak the bottle of wine he took fro the cellar of Tyrsis (now having become vinegar) so that he could solve a riddle for the Challenge of Champions. Toban tasked Brendel to find the Hammer within the Hall, but Brendel said that Jak was his leader, so Brendel was put in prison with the others as Jak was to find the Hammer until sundown. At the Silver River he and Telsek created logs to stack up behind a beaver dam in order to destroy the bridge being built by Brona's monsters. At the Dragon's Teeth Mountains they fell in the Shifter's trap. As Jak and Davio were with dying Shella, Brendel and Telsek tried to keep the Gnomes' troop away, but soon were overwheled and captured. Sometime later they were rescued by Jak. In the Valley of Shale Brendel participated to the ritual with the Hammer of Power to reforge the Sword of Shannara. In the Hall of the Kings his leg was wounded and could not follow Jak. Remaining behind, he blocked the doors and set up traps for the monsters. As he was fighting one, it screamed and disappeared as Jak had banished the Ildatch. Then he saw Allanon and Telsek coming through a door and all together went to get Jak, whom they found unconscious. They reunited back in Tyrsis in the ceremony to seal the Sword of Shannara back in its vault. category:Shannara category:dwarves